xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nami Uzumaki
Nami Uzumaki (b. October 10, 1992) is a chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure, and is a member of Team Yamato. She is the daughter of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the twinsister of Naruto Uzumaki. Eventually, after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Nami married Gaara and gave birth to a son. Nami is a member of the Uzumaki clan. 'History' Early Years Nami was born as the daughter of the Fourth Hokage; Minato Namikaze and the Nine-Tails' second jinchūriki; Kushina Uzumaki. She is the younger twinsister of Naruto Uzumaki. Prior to Nami's birth, her parents knew that the seal that kept the Nine-Tails within Kushina would be in danger of breaking during childbirth. To prevent that threat. Kushina was taken a short distance outside of the village to give birth in secret, with Biwako Sarutobi and Taji as her midwives, a few ANBU as security, and with Minato keeping the seal in place. Immediately after Kushina gave birth, "Madara Uchiha" appeared and took Naruto hostage, demanding Minato to step away from Kushina or he would kill the newborn child. Madara then used a clever diversion that forced Minato to transport the babies to a safer location, allowing him to escape with Kushina. By the time Minato could intervene, "Madara" had already succeeded in releasing the Nine-Tails. Fortunately, Kushina (who survived the extraction thanks to her strong vitality) was saved by Minato and brought to Naruto and Nami , leaving the weakened mother to care for the sleeping twins while Minato went to combat "Madara". To save the village, Minato sacrificed his life to seal the Nine-Tails within Naruto, believing that his son would someday have need of the demon's power to defeat "Madara's" threat once and for all. Suddenly orphaned, Naruto and Nami were left to grow up knowing nothing of their parents, receiving only their mother's last name since the Third Hokage felt that it was best that nobody knew that they were related to the Fourth Hokage. Chunin Exams Konoha Crush Pain's Assault Fourth Shinobi World War Blank Period Later Years Nami eventually married Gaara, and together had a son named Hisai. 'Powers' Abilities as a Ninja At the start of the series, Nami almost exclusively used taijutsu techniques, but she showed skills in ninjutsu as well. While under the tutelage of Jiraiya, Nami's abilities had continued to improve; her prowess in ninjutsu and taijutsu had grown greatly, and she had also been taught some limited skill at dispelling genjutsu. Being a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Nami possesses incredible stamina and vitality. 'Taijutsu' Nami has always excelled at taijutsu, ever since the Academy where she received an A in that class. Both Yamato and Guy (who saw her potential and was interested) have specially trained her to reach her true potential, teaching her a number of forbidden techniques in the process. The most basic of these is the Strong Fist style of combat, a martial art style focusing on external damage. In doing so, Nami has become a taijutsu master, as she has only trained in that form and has therefore almost perfected it. Nami is shown to be very fast. Her speed and prowess surpass those of more experienced ninja, and it is only in unique circumstances that her taijutsu is not enough to defeat an opponent. On top of her taijutsu skills, Naru has shown a high level of physical strength. During her further Eight Gates training in Part II, she was able to budge one of the huge statues without using the special oil or her chakra control. She was taught by Tsunade, that by building up and releasing her chakra with precise timing, Nami could easily decimate any obstacle and turn it to rubble. An opponent struck by her full strength could suffer from anything ranging from instant death, broken bones, ruptured organs, or any other wound associated with intense blunt force trauma. Over time and through repeated use, Nami had become able to unconsciously use this strength, and she does not need to put any effort into using it. Eight Inner Gates: Through Guy's teachings, Nami has learned how to open the first four of eight chakra gates, a feat that is difficult for even the most talented ninja. Because of the danger to her body that the gates' power presents, Nami is only permitted to open them in certain circumstances (such as life-or-death situations, protecting someone dear, or defending her way of the ninja). Most humans can only access less than 20% of their muscle potential but the eight gates uses chakra to "force" the muscles to work at much more power than they normally do, allowing the user to run at phenomenal speeds, pick up enormous weights, and much more at the expense of the muscles themselves. Near 50%, the muscles start to wear down and tear. Much more than that, approaching 100%, the muscles begin to break down and disintegrate. Once the Eighth Gate has been opened, they are practically unstoppable, but they die in the process. Nami has also learned or developed a number of taijutsu that take advantage of the extreme power and speed she gains from opening chakra gates. In Part II, during her training at Mount Myōboku, she had learned to open the sixth gate (Gate of Joy) and seems to be able to recover from using the chakra gates quickly as she was not injured after using it, but was exhausted. 'Ninjutsu' Shadow Clone Technique: She quickly learned how to use Jōnin-level techniques, like the Shadow Clone Technique by Naruto. The technique would become her first signature ninjutsu. The Shadow Clone Technique takes advantage of the massive chakra reserve Nami possesses. By Part II, Nami learned that whatever her shadow clones learn, she, the main mind, would also learn. By using this, she is able to learn something that would usually take years in days, which greatly increased her rate of learning. Summoning Technique: Nami was first taught how to use the Summoning Technique by Jiraiya. After allowing Nami to sign the Summoning Contract with the toads of Mount Myōboku, Jiraiya took Nami through the execution of the technique in order to provide Naruto with allies in future battles. Nami learned to summon the toad, Gamatatsu, but has shown to rarely summon him, because she wants to protect him. Rasengan: Created by the Fourth Hokage and taught to her by Jiraiya, the Rasengan is Nami's second and strongest signature ninjutsu. Unlike Naruto, Nami learned to use this technique without the aid of a Shadow Clone. Nami mastered the Rasengan to a degree that she can do it almost instantaneously. The Rasengan, like the Clone Technique, would be the base of several original jutsu created by Nami, such as the Fire Release: Flame Rasengan and after her Eight Gates training, she created the Fifth Gate: Lotus Rasengan. Nature Transformation: After Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha for the second time, Nami went through the same elemental training as he did, where she discovered that she had an affinity to fire. By incorporating her fire affinity with the Rasengan, which was originally intended to be combined with a nature element, she would greatly increase the jutsu's power and range. The fire nature compliments a fighter like Nami, as the fire nature is a great match for a fighter who is as chaotic with Eight Inner Gates as the fire. By focusing her fire chakra, Nami can go as far as burning objects with just her chakra. Nami had learned nature transformation to upgrade her Rasengan, which she achieved with the Fire Release: Flame Rasengan, combining both shape and nature manipulation originally deemed impossible without natural talent or instinct. Space-Time Ninjutsu: Nami has been at times so fast that she looks like "yellow flash", which has been hinted as her father's unique space-time technique, the Flying Thunder God Technique, which essentially allows the user to teleport to any location with the use of special seals. The jutsu earned the Fourth Hokage the nickname of Konoha's "Yellow Flash", due of the near untraceable speed at which Minato moved when using this technique. By throwing kunai that had the seal attached to them behind enemy lines, Minato could wipe out an entire platoon in the blink of an eye. Minato could teleport to his special kunai even as it traveled through the air. He was also capable of applying the seal to solid surfaces with his bare hand, allowing him to tag opponents and give himself an easy way to track and reach them. After her Eight Gates training, she was seen wielding a kunai similar to Minato's (with a seal on it), and she was later seen using it confirming it to be the Flying Thunder God Technique. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' As stated by Jiraiya, Nami bears a striking resemblance to her mother, possessing Kushina's violet irises and shape of the face. From her father, Nami inherited the same blond hair and shape of the eyes. She also has a red streak in her hair, which is the signature colour of hair of the Uzumaki clan. She is considered as "very cute" by different characters, most notably the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara, who has had extreme difficulties to show emotions. In Part I, Nami's outfit consisted of a green sleeveless jacket with a long-sleeved blue shirt underneath, a white swirl on the front left side, a red swirl on the back, green pants, bandages around her hands and legs, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector. In Part II, Nami's outfit consists of an orange jacket (resembling a Chūnin-vest without collar or shoulder pads), which is worn under a white sleeveless jacket with red flame edges (similar to her father's, only shorter). She wear blue pants, blue heeled sandals, bandages that cover her arms and a blue forehead protector. Her hair also grew and overall she got a more feminine look. 'Personality' Unlike her brother, Naruto, Nami is very polite and treated everyone with respect. Naru thought that Naruto's pranks were childish and annoying, and felt "sorry" for those who are related to them (not knowing that she was his twinbrother). Her life as an orphan made Nami very independent, but also a little introvert. She would never show anyone if there were any problems, making everyone believe she was a happy young girl, but when in fact she was lonely and hurt. The reason why she started the Ninja Academy was because she saw unjust things happening in the Leaf Village, and she couldn't do anything about it. So she decided to become a shinobi and a powerful kunoichi like the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade, to stop the injustice. Though Nami is much more mature than Naruto, she has some mannerisms that he has. Like Naruto, Nami is most prominently characterized by her hyperactivity, being exuberant and impulsive, but also by her intelligence. According to Jiraiya, Naruto learns through his body, while Nami learns through both body and mind. Overall, Nami possesses a great degree of confidence in her, loudly proclaiming that she will master whatever technique she is learning in a fraction of the usual time though she will not hesitate to ask for help if she needs it, once again like Naruto. Like her mother, Nami was very tomboyish as a child, while in Part II she had become much more kind and calm. But that hasn't stopped her from lashing out and going crazy. 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Flying Thunder God Technique Kunai: Fuma Shuriken: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Shinobis Category:Fire Release users Category:Violet Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1992 Category:Japanese Category:Single Characters Category:Healers Category:Characters Category:Libra (sign) Category:Uzumaki clan Category:Team Yamato Members Category:Twins Category:Nobility Category:Humans